


Singing in Paradise

by hcneybee



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bar, Headcanon, Karaoke, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybee/pseuds/hcneybee
Summary: The associates decide to meet up at a bar in New York to forget about the week's hard work. Mike gets coiled into going by Rachel, to be her "wingman" as she flirts up the new member of the bullpen. She succeeds early but right before Mike can leave, Seth challenges him to a karaoke battle, Mike accepts.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Singing in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon I have that Mike likes to sing and can really well. I don't know where it came from but I like the idea of him calming his mind by singing.

The music was loud and obnoxious - even for Mike’s taste. The associates had a Friday like this every once in a while, where all of them (including some paralegals) went to one bar in New York and got drunk as fast as they could to forget the hard work week.

Mike avoided those nights like the plague, not that he didn’t enjoy socializing with his coworkers - it’s more that he definitely had better stuff to do than socializing with his coworkers. But a new associate had entered the building and all the ladies had his eyes on him - including Rachel.

So Mike was her wingman for the night, even though he’s been sitting at the bar alone for the past 2 hours now because Rachel succeeded in chatting the new guy up, with minimal help from Mike’s part. What are friends for right?

He was about to finish his third beer, being only slightly tipsy when a hand slammed down on the bar before him, shaking the glass. Kyle was a lot more drunk than Mike, so his words were a bit slurred. “R… Rosssss! Buddddyyy”

Very slurred.

He swung his arm around Mike’s neck, making himself a lot more comfortable than Mike wished him to be.

“Kyle”

“Hey hey hey…”

“What?”

“So me and my bu… other buddies over there made a bet that you can’t sing”

“That’s… very random?”

“Yeah yeah yeah… so help me win... win a couple of bucks and go have a d… duel against bud number one ‘Kay? Preferably lose”

“You bet on me because you think I’m a horrible singer”

“Yeeahhhh... pretty much”

Mike pondered if it was worth just throwing what was left of his drink in Kyle’s face but he decided to have some fun with this. He stood from his comfortable seat and headed to Seth (another not so pleasant coworker). He felt a few eyes on him. It was more because of the distant screams of encouragement by Kyle like "Yeeeees Mike! Fail for meeeeeeeee".

Encouraging.

“So, which one of you thinks I can sing?” Mike confidently asked, being the most sober in the room was a big accomplishment. Harold, shakingly lifted his hand, bless his soul, Mike nodded now with full attention on Seth.

“Y.. you k.. know why he… he’s wrong??? Because… Cause you’re a loser..” Seth huffed out if he was going to even try and sing he’d probably end up hyperventilating at the end.

Mike and Seth both picked their songs and decided for Mister How-Will-You-Survive-This (AKA Seth) to go first. And this was the first time Mike had enjoyed himself in this bar today.

Seth sang the most horrid, most ear-piercing rendition of ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber that put chipmunks to shame. Mike would have covered his ears if he wasn’t filming the whole thing and struggling to not burst out laughing. Even Harold chuckled lightly a few times and he could hear Rachel in the back cackling with the new associate.

“Be… Beat that, Ross!” once the song was finished Seth threw the microphone at Mike. Mike, still struggling to not burst out into laughter, said “Maybe you should drink some water, take an aspirin and we’ll do this when you aren’t completely bashed?”

“What? No! I’ll… will never si… sing this goooood tomorrow!”

“Suit yourself”

Truthfully, Mike was a bit nervous, it’s not like he hasn’t sung before it’s more like - he hasn’t sung in front of his very intoxicated coworkers. Especially those who he hates.

But Mike was either going to make a laughing stock of himself or do this and then make a laughing stock of himself.

He chose the latter.

The makeshift stage felt unstable under his feet, the light was also way too bright on the stage. I guess the best lighting is always required in blackmail. The microphone was surprisingly plugged in but lowered to the lowest setting because of Seth’s previous… interesting performance.

Mike picked a quite new song. It didn’t have as many words and wasn’t as new as ‘Baby’ but still known by a lot of people in Mike’s opinion.

The beat came in slowly and Seth burst out laughing. This song was easy to ruin and Mike wasn’t about to do that.

**[ ‘Paradise’ by Coldplay ]**

_“When she was just a girl_

_she expected the world  
_

_But it flew away from her reach  
_

_So she ran away in her sleep”_

The bar quieted down. Unlike Seth’s performance where everyone was either laughing or ignoring that absolute chaos that was happening on stage - during Mike’s the bar _listened_.

____“And dreamed of _Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, _para-para-paradise…_ _ _ _ _ _

____Every time she closed her eyes…”_ _ _ _

Mike tapped his foot on the unstable floor, he took a deep breath, _‘Be in the moment’_ his mind sang to him _‘Let the music flow through you’_ his mind sang again, encouraging Mike to let himself go free. _‘Let the moment be the music’_. Deep breath.

_When she was just a girl_

_she expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_and the bullets catch in her teeth”_

He forgot how much this song associated with him, about his life…

_“Life goes on, it gets so heavy”_

His grandma dying, his parents dying.

_“The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall”_

But it goes on.

_“In the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes”_

And some people will stay, some people will stay through the stormy night.

_“In the night, the stormy night away she'd fly”_

_. . ._

_“And dream of…”_

The chorus repeated a few times, Mike’s voice getting louder and louder with each time. Even Seth stopped laughing now, It seemed that even drunk - he was quite aware that Mike could sing.

Of course, some people weren’t, at least at this very moment. But they were going to find out in a couple of seconds…

= - = - =

“Donna!” Harvey yelled over the intercom “Where the hell is Mike?” Donna was putting on her coat already, it was coming close to 8 pm on a Friday. “I don’t know, Harvey, maybe at home, it is Friday”

“It may be Friday but we have an important case on MONDAY that we need to get ready for!”

“Why don’t you just call him and ask him yourself?”

“Do I look like an idiot? I already tried that, he isn’t answering his phone”

“Then he’s probably busy, give the boy a break”

“I’ll give him one when we finish this case”

Harvey typed away on his keyboard furiously, of course, his associate is gone at this time of night. Or on this type of day. Why is there a faint memory of the associates doing som—

Harvey quickly stood up, startling Donna. He shoved the files into a briefcase and “walked” out of his office because case be damned, he was not about to be accused of running after his associate who was at a goddamn bar of all places.

Thankfully, the traffic wasn’t completely horrendous and Ray maneuvered through it quickly. And now, Harvey was standing right in front of the shithole bar that the firm's juniors were at. He could already smell the booze and he couldn’t help but wonder how drunk Mike was.

Maybe he decided to be responsible?

Who knows.

Harvey stepped into the bar and familiar music filled his ears. ‘Paradise’ by Coldplay was playing. Harvey would admit he doesn’t listen to these kinds of songs very often but often enough to know that this is one of the better ones.

He saw some familiar faces but no one he could name. He saw Harry? Harrison? Whatever his name was looking amazed at the stage. Also those two of Louis’s goons looking surprised as hell. And Mike on stage holding a mic of course.

Wait.

_‘Mike?’_

_“And so lying underneath those stormy skies…”_

Harvey moved closer, being completely submerged in his associates singing.

_“She'd say, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…”_

In Mike’s singing.

_“I know the sun must set to rise"_

_‘Holy shit’_

_“This could be para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise!”_

Harvey was now frozen in place, in a complete trance. Who knew his associate could sing? And this good? Harvey’s mouth was probably hanging open like some virgin but he couldn’t help himself. It seemed Mike hadn’t noticed him yet, which let Harvey get the little composure he can muster to show.

When the song faded out, the people around the bar started to clap. Mike looked around the medium-sized place, obviously surprised - but happy nonetheless. Then his eyes landed on Harvey.

Mike blushed and waved slightly at Harvey with the microphone still in his hand. Harvey smiled softly and clapped along with the crowd - Mike’s smile grew wider as he jumped off the stage.

“Don’t forget to give Harold his money” Mike said to Seth who looked enraged but Mike didn’t waste much time on him, he made his way to his boss - his mind racing on when did he get here and why is he here?

“Hi”

“Hello”

“How much did you hear?”

“From the ‘lying’ part or something like that”

“Jesus Christ…” Mike rubbed his face with his palms.

“If it helps, your voice is… decent”

“Decent? Really?”

“Yes”

“I could say that about Seth’s singing and he sang ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber whilst being really drunk”

“Okay fine, adequate. Is that better?”

“Not really, but you tried your best” Mike chuckled, another song was already coming on, some people going to the dance floor but Mike’s head was already starting to pound because of all the loud music. “Let’s get out of here?” Harvey suggested nodding his head to the door.

“Yeah… I’d like that” Mike smiled softly and both of them headed out of the bar. Ray was still waiting outside when both of the lawyers walked out. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride” “Oh so now I’m getting free rides because you liked my voice?”

“Take it as a gift”

_“The Godfather Part 2?”_

“Bingo”

Harvey opened the back door, letting Mike in, a rare action, but a much appreciated one. Jazz filled the car, much calmer than the loud pop music in the bar.

The car drove into the night, below the stormy skies.

**Author's Note:**

> For some of you who read my previous work, I will continue the series soon but I wanted to take a break because planning it has taken a toll on my other work. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I made any mistakes! Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
